


[Podfic] A Sort of Harem | written by cherie_morte

by Tipsy_Kitty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 15:19:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17246576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: Sam teaches Dean that libraries can be fun after all.With his penis.





	[Podfic] A Sort of Harem | written by cherie_morte

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RsCreighton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Sort of Harem](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/445343) by cherie_morte. 



| 

## Downloads

  * **Mediafire:**[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/g3p3ea1nry9vl09/A_Sort_of_Harem.mp3/file) | [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/file/jh2f3ru4qf0eqc5/A_Sort_of_Harem.m4b/file)
  * **Size:** 10MB | 08MB 
  * **Duration:** 00:10:22 

  
---|---


End file.
